This invention relates to a decorative cosmetic case, particularly to one changeable according to need in selecting colors of cosmetics, and able to be carried with ease by assembled on a decorative such as a ring worn on a finger of a user.
Traditional cosmetics are packaged in different cases, independent from each other, inconvenient to carry out, so various cosmetic cases are designed and available on market, having small recesses for containing lipsticks, eye shadows, pressed powders, etc.
Such conventional cosmetic cases with plural recesses practically contains only small volume of cosmetics, always the same colored, unchangeable according to need. If other colored cosmetics are needed, then a user has to get another cosmetic case.
This invention has been devised to offer a decorative cosmetic case having one or more cosmetic cases assembled on a decorative such as a ring worn on a finger of a user so that the cosmetic case is convenient to be carried out, and in addition, a user can select different cosmetic cases to be assembled with the decorative to change colored cosmetics if needed.